Wraith King
Role Wraith King is a semi carry/tank. why? he is not a good tank because he has low armor on early rounds and his life steal ability are broken that steal less than blue vlad does. and why he consider as semi carry because of his 3rd skill = crit from divine desolator. Skill Q : just get 1 for utility escaping or helping your teammate. its optional to upgraded it, if you don't have magic nuke on your team you might get this later on for SD boss. W : useless skill, better get blood gem/void mask. E : 700% crit for free, what do you think. get this later on. R/ult : its shine on round 32 and above. Items Core Items : * BeastItachi. * Blood Gem->Blood Booster/Blood Mask. * Divine Armor->Bahamut Chest. * Pixel Guard. * Divine Desolator->Claw. * Shoemaker. Optional Items : * Berserker Helm 1-4 * Bahamut Heart. * Demon Eyes * Blink Boot How to Play Early game: Even you has tanker on your team be consider you are as second tanker, rushing blood gem its a good idea if your main tanker such as DK not buying it or if DK using it just get Void mask as second choice later on you can survive with blue vlad (the point why keep blood gem priority is that its give you armor, ASPD, and regen from your team dps and if you get this ability to tank most of bosses rather than void mask). get shoesmaker afterward. butterfly 1, then rushing D.armor(its give you aspd that u need without making a lot of dps and enough life steal to survived. Skill : Q=1, R(ult) =as much as you can get and stat. Mid Game: Celerity Stone, Butterfly 3 and you has all the tools to farm and survived, and some part of Divine desolator on stash and gunglir.(your main goal its to farm its maxed before you go to late game). Late Game: your core items should already finish. and you get all the tools to overcome late game. Tips and Tricks * Zombie Boss : Never ever ever tank zombie. just kite and lure and spam your lv 1 Q. * Undying Boss : basic kite and lure and farm as much as you can without kill UD 1st. so your team can farm well. * Golem Boss : its pain, its split and its fast. try not to fight this on open area. lure to small path so that you and your team can hit em while they came 1 by 1. its a lot easier. * Orge Boss : farm to max as you can, and if none has cronos/pixel get 1, because pub players are ninja that coming suicide rather than buy 5k of pixel. * Troll Boss : if your range /carry or no one has diffusal blade get 1 for 650 gold. * Treant Boss : farm to max gold * Axe Boss : get linken sphere and afterward keep it on stash for Clink and WK bosses. * Ursa Boss : get into small path and take em 1 by 1, your BeastItachi should fin by now, if none of your teammate buying -ASPD such as demon eyes or Nux then buy Demon Eyes.afterward keep on stash. * Drow Boss : you already has D.Armor & Pixel & BeastItachi no problem or so what ever(make sure your D.Desolator already on reach or already fin by now). * Nyx Boss : no problem or so what ever with BeastItachi,pixel, D.Armor and D.Desolator. * 32 Boss : make sure your team has 2 or more pixel on courier/s or on em self, used pixel before its split and its cover up all your team or the boss get angry and cast meteor, and keep that pixel & D.armor on, and even if the boss cast it no problem, this is where your ult saving the day(switch shoemaker with Demon eyes its make the task easier). * 33 Boss : get SF 1st(its basic) and SD later on, Demon eyes make a lil bit dmg to SD and keep spamming your lv 1 or 2 Q if you got nuker on the team if not max Q and its will get some time.DON'T buy dagon or any of that magic lets your INT buy it, its their task. * 34. Run!!!! keep out 4k range. and start to hit necro after he cast the black sphere(that always came after few min after red one) if you don't have blink shoe. well blink shoes only work on this round anyway, not to mention you can buy ress stone for 500 gold and making its a lot easier. * 35. you got D.Armor, Pixel, Beastitachi, D.Desolator/Claw, Blood Booster this should be easy. * 36. on normal and hard mode no problem or so whatever, but in impossible & challenger mode its a lil bit tricky (use blink boot to in when his mana 0 (and red circles on near by) and flee afterward). Same thing with NG+ * Keep that in mind that gold gain average depend on your team play, for farmer team you can get all this items with no problem on on pub game its hard to tell. Divine desolator/Claw its too expensive and its can be changed with DMG items that came cheaper like berserker helm 1-3 is a lot cheaper than D.Desolator and its give you more PURE dmg. combine it with Bahamut heart and WK 3rd. its so pain even on NG+. Berserker helm 4 its taking 4% HP per hit and its sometime mean trouble high risk keep on lv 2/3 max for safety.Category:Unfinished